According to the tablet filling device disclosed in Patent Document 1 below, there has been conventionally provided a device, in which a vial is transferred from a stocker to a position where a medicament filling means is provided. There, the medicament is filled. In this machine, after filling the vial with the medicament, it is possible to supply the vial to a vial discharging window for discharging the vial.